


"Next time you decide to get your period... don't."

by Onlyyou_jacob



Series: Far Cry 5 Oneshots [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: The Deputy is sick with the flu. High fever, chills, sinus problems, body aches… and now her period. To make matters worse, she runs out of tampons and Jacob is forced to do her shopping.** menstrual cycle talk warning **





	"Next time you decide to get your period... don't."

Jacob found it ironic and amusing that pregnancy tests, women’s sanitary products and condoms were all in the same aisle. What he didn’t find amusing though was the vast amount of different sizes and types of tampons.

He figured this would be a simple trip into town. He would do anything for the Deputy. But this… this, he couldn’t do. As he read the words on the tampon boxes he became more and more confused by the minute. Should he buy regular? Super-plus? What was the difference? If the boxes actually explained what they meant then he wouldn’t have been standing in the same spot for 20 minutes.

Jacob placed the box of Tampax Pearl back onto the shelf and used his now free hand to search through his camo jacket pocket for his phone, only to find lint and a gum wrapper in the place of where his phone should have been.

He was at his wits end. Jacob removed his hand from his pocket and picked up random boxes of tampons, not even bothering to look at the boxes anymore. He ignored the strange glances from other customers as he made his way to the counter, placing the 5 boxes of tampons down.

The woman at the register stared blankly at the boxes sitting in front of her. She looked up at the clueless man, trying not to laugh, “Well, that’s… quite a lot,” She said, scanning the items.

Jacob pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, holding a five dollar bill in his hand as he watched the woman ring up the items.

“33.45,” The woman said while sacking up the boxes of tampons.

Jacob’s eyes widened, “33 dollars? For tampons?” He asked

She nodded, trying not to laugh, “You bought five boxes of popular and expensive tampons, I’m assuming your wife or girlfriend didn’t specify what she wanted?”

Without answering the woman Jacob pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed them to her. He was definitely not going to do this for the Deputy ever again. Not just because the price, but because of how confusing the whole ordeal was.

\- - - - -

“Here,” Jacob said as he opened the bathroom door, scaring the Deputy in the process.

“You were gone for like a half hour!” The Deputy stated and opened up the plastic bag, “Why did you buy five boxes of different brands?”

“I didn’t know what to get,” He answered quietly, “There’s too many.”

Rook brought her hand up to her mouth to hide her smile and quiet the laugh escaping her sore throat, “Aww, you poor clueless man. I’m sorry, I should have told you what to get. I thought you knew.”

Jacob leaned against the door, watching as she inspected each and every box and reading them over, “Next time you decide to get your period… Don’t.”

Rook looked up at Jacob, blinking a few times, trying to process his statement, “Uh.. Jake. That’s not how period works. I don’t decide when to have my period.”

“Well… control it,”

Rook shook her head and chuckled, “Yeah, I’ll definitely keep that in mind next time I decide to have my period.”

Jacob rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door.


End file.
